callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crawler Zombie
Dudes, these are the jews that have been zombified after they died in the gas chambers. Sort of explains the extreme condition of their bodies, the amount of decay and the gas explosion when killed. I don't know if this is racist. Sort of reminds me the College Humors sketch. http://www.collegehumor.com/video:1928141 ' 21:38, February 3, 2011 (UTC)' It's not racist, but it is rather ignorant of you to assume they are Jewish, considering not just Jews we're killed in brutal, disgusting, inhumane ways during the holocaust. These crawler "zombies" may not be human, however, considering their skull structure is very different from a humans, and the teeth do not even the slightest bit resemble a humanoid figure's. Sure, the body may resemble a homo sapiens, but these are not humans, let alone Jews. PS: Why put the CollegeHumor video in there? This intelligent lecture about ignorance and assumption was brought to you by: Hmm, these might be mutants, not zombies. If you notice, they are highly disconfigured, hairless, and have no exposed parts in their flesh. They also behave differently than zombies. And looking into the mini-manual found in the game's case, it says that players should be warned because zombies are not the only thing lurking in the halls, although they could be reffering to hellhounds. UPDATE: After I fought them ingame, however, their limbs can be blown off while they are still alive. --An Anonymous User These things arnt fast. THe article states that these creatures are generouly faster than zombies because they walk on all fours. well this is incorrect,these things are usualy quite slow.and just kinda creep slowly toward the player. I have made it to round 15 my first try at kinto ter toten and never seen one of these things go very fast. ps. can anyone find out any info on what these things are im interested in them.ZOMBIE BAIT 368 04:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Rename the Article "Zombie Crawler" I have found what I believe is the appropriate name for these things: Zombie Crawler. If you look at the bottom of the screen when Zombie Theatre is loading, one of the tips says that zombie crawlers leave a nasty surprise after they die, and an in-game name is more valid than the name given in the game guide. Also, remember to make the title of an article singular, not plural. I would do this myself if I knew how. :Agree with the above, one of the loading screen for Kino refers to the effects of their gas, and then refers to the zombies who release them as "zombie crawlers". YuriKaslov 23:48, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :I think it should be renamed to gas zombie Ghillieinthemist123 19:05, July 6, 2011 (UTC) gas zombie and lickers anyone notice how the gas zombies look very like lickers from resident evil except without the long tongue. 22:16, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but i reckon they look more like Hunters from PROTOTYPE. 06:15, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Killing Floor Crawlers http://kf-wiki.com/wiki/Crawler The gas zombies are quite similar to the KF-Crawlers... 16:16, November 29, 2010 (UTC) "Identical effects as nova gas" The article states that the gas they release does not do damage, it is just the explosion of the zombie that does this. If the gas does not cause more and more damage with prolonged exposure, it is not "identical to nova gas" it becomes more like Tabun Gas, it just hinders vision. Someone please corroborate this, as I do not play zombies. Ryemccrory 04:23, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Urm I'm fairly certain that it DOES do damage. YuriKaslov 02:30, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm with yuri. I've gone red in Theatre of the Damned on rounds 20+ cause of these things. I sure love making them into crawlers too. Also when I get headshots, they still explode. Might wanna check that out too Shaniqua69 18:55, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::it does cause damage ONLY if your within the explosive radious but after the explode and relese gas the dont harm.Noahg11 14:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::If you stay in the cloud it hurts you. General Geers 05:26, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Where is this mentioned as crawler zombie this is offiacally called Gas Zombie Not Crawler Zombie what retart changed this?! 22:37, December 21, 2010 (UTC) You fail so fucking hard I think I got cancer. The loading screens say thats its a Crawler Zombie, and dont called Yurikaslov a "retart" when you cant even spell retard properly. A Lonely Nomad 22:41, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Order in the court! Bring in supreme overlord Chris now.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 22:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) But in the guide it's called "Gas Zombies" which I think is a more appropriate name (most people still refere to the legless, crawling zombies as crawlers). We should change the name back. Conqueror of all Zombies 22:44, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Guides usually have a few discrepancies in them. We can't fully confirm that it's right.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 22:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :The "guide" isnt written byt 3arc. Thus, the article should stay as crawler zombie. A Lonely Nomad 22:48, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : Alright ill fuckin email treyarch! 00:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Who cares what they're called in the "guide"? The guide isn't even written by Treyarch. What IS written by Treyarch are the loading screens, one of which says, and I quote, "When killed, crawler zombies release a toxic gas which disorients the player". Yuri Kaslov 00:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yuri is right. The loading screens do say crawler zombie ''not '''gas zombie.DeAdLy 1mPaCt 00:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) case closed!Noahg11 22:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Well the Mystery Box is called Treasure Chest on the loading screens, but we don't call it "Treasure Chest" Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 02:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Are we really going to argue about the name of an article with someone who can't spell "retard"? Cmon' ignore SOGM. Like we all should. KillerKing17 20:42, February 15, 2011 (UTC) treasure chest cymbal monkey ALL BETA NAMES KNoahg11 13:32, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Change the name I think the article name needs to be changed to Gas Zombies. The crawler zombie is just a normal zombie with it's legs blown off aka the title is wrong. Most players I have seen call them gas zombies so that is my dilemma on the article. Riiley Harrell 17:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Nope, this name came directly from the game, we won't change it BigPD7 18:09, January 23, 2011 Okay then I was just trying to make this wiki a better place and your ruining it fuck you Riiley Harrell 18:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Calm down you idiot, it's not that important. General Geers 18:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You know what fuck you too Im just trying to make this wiki a better place and your putting in false information Riiley Harrell 18:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) yes gas zombie is a better name no i won't argue because i got a life but a majoty of peopl call it gas zombies crawler zombies is too confusing I can already tell you'd not be a welcome editor, so either calm the fuck down or we'll get an admin to block your IP. If you really want to make this a better place, you'll debate maturely. Major Blackout 18:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm the one who is mature here these people keep putting in false information animi trying to correct it. Not my fault Riiley Harrell 18:30, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Bollocks. There was a discussion above. What I said was right. Yüri Kaslov 18:31, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : :If it's been said in game, it's the name we go by. Read the policies, Yuri's right. Major Blackout 18:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : :What's wrong in it, in the loading screen it says "Crawler Zombie" in the loading screen when it's giving tips, it's YOUR information that's it's wrong and how can you be mature when you're whining like an 11 year old?? Yuri's right, read our fucking policies :P BigPD7 18:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :And while yur reading the policies, check for one that says something about other wikians (name unsure), yur behavior ought to be led to a ban. 12:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) You know what screw all of you. I'm done with your shit I'm just trying to correct the information cause apparently no one likes correct information on this page. Fuck you all I'm done talking to you retards. Riiley Harrell 18:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) So, now you have been proven wrong beyond all doubt and cannot handle it. So you choose to insult us and repeat yourself. You communicate very badly, you should sign up for some courses eg: Anger Management. General Geers 19:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC) My friends and I call these fuckers "pukies" because it looks like they're puking. This is what we need to rename the article. Taco Meat Yuck 01:54, February 15, 2011 (UTC) What the hell kind of a name is that? Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 02:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC) It's a good name. Better than "crawler zombie." It looks like they're puking, plus with the current name, you can't distinguish these guys from normal zombies that got their legs blown off. Taco Meat Yuck 02:37, February 15, 2011 (UTC) No offense, but "pukie" is a horrible name. It doesn't look like they're puking. I'd rather keep "crawler zombie" then put "pukie" up there. Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 02:39, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Per CoaZ. "Pukie" sounds like something a two-year-old would call a slug. In any case, "Crawler" is the only name referenced by the game. At all. In any form whatsoever. So quit arguing. YuriKaslov 02:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Christ you people are sensitive! I suggest a better name and ya'll act like you got a terminal case of PMS. I stand by the name I suggested. Taco Meat Yuck 03:10, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :If by "better" you mean "sounds like a two-year-old would say it", then yeah, it's better. :If you mean better as in better, you're just wrong. YuriKaslov 03:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yo, Taco. Keep up with your attitude and you'll get a nice looooong ban. Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 03:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Yuri and CoaZ, i was about to type something and u made me mess up cause u guys saved first AHHH!!! (This was my 2nd time trying too save)Registered contributor03:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Hahaha! I'm sorry, but that is funny! Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 03:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :: @YuriFag - I mean better as in better. I don't see what the problem is. :: @Appetizer of all Zombies - what's wrong with my attitude? Having a sense of humor? Not being a stuck up dickhead? Taco Meat Yuck 03:23, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :: : Pukie sounds unbelievably stupid. They don't even puke. Why would you ever change it to a ridiculous name while the official name is known? General Geers 06:53, February 15, 2011 (UTC) @Taco: Fail. You just proved my point, and answered your question at the same time. Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 01:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Whatever you call them doesn't warrant the articles renaming. I could call them nuzwazzars but that doesn't mean we should name the article Nuzwazzar. Fucking hell this is like telling someone water is a liquid. Seijana 03:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't really understand the problem. Although I am at argument with myself above the correct name (since none are really 'false', but some aren't exactly effective in shortly summarizing the article - 'Pukie' is a name that does describe the article's subject, but it's not officially quoted or used in-game). However, it would be wise to simply rename the article whatever is more general or accepted, and simply quote in the article the alternative names (eg. 'Name 1', also referred to as 'Name 2', Name 3' and Name 4'...) Tsunami Volt 14:09, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Strounger than normal zombies? When i was playing on kino i had ballistic knife with bowie knife.Anyway i had two zombies crawler zombie and nazi zombie.the normal one took 3 knifes to kill while the crawler took 2.Maybe false info that there strounger? It depends on how much damage you did to the zombie. As far as I know zombies don't regenerate health, but I could be wrong. i didn`t damage either zombies it was at the start of the roundNoahg11 00:14, February 9, 2011 (UTC) If I remember correctly, a bowie knife is a one-shot kill on regular zombies up to round 11 and on gas zombies up to round 14. I think it's safe to say that gas zombies are generally weaker than regular zombies in terms of health.(Mnib COD 09:50, February 15, 2011 (UTC)) I'm fairly sure they're weaker. I always find they require one or two stabs less even on the higher waves. Seijana 03:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Recent Edits Lock this artical now before somebody decides to call it "Pukie" again. General Geers 04:31, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I have taken the liberty to inform the Admins of the issue. Razgriez 04:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC) This whole pukie issue is funny as hell! Seijana 03:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Everybody in Southern Illinois, which is where I live, calls them Pukies. Have you got a problem with Southern Illinoisians? Taco Meat Yuck 23:36, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Nope, but I got a problem with every people who calls them Pukies.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 23:37, March 3, 2011 (UTC) And everyone in Southern Illinois calls them Pukies you moron. Taco Meat Yuck 23:40, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Exactly (How come you didn't get it when I told it).-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 23:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) And 3arc calls them Crawler Zombies. Guess who has final say on the official name? Hint: it isn't Southern Illinois BlackSoulBlade 23:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) We do not have a problem with all Southern Illinoisans. We have a problem with those who call Crawler Zombies 'Pukeys'. So if ALL Southern Illinoisans call them Pukeys, then yes, we DO have a problem with all Southern Illinoisans. Now cut this shit out before I bring in the heavy weapons (AKA COD4 the B'crat) on you. ''Bumblebeeprime09'' ''Talk'' 23:47, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Well all Southern Illinoisians call them Pukeys. Are you really gonna hate all those people because they use a different name that you do? Taco Meat Yuck 23:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Change that "you" for "ALL".-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 23:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) all southern illinoisans with the exception of you dont go around changing official character names like you do, you are the only one that does it, so apparently only you have a problem. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|'''''Talk]] 00:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Idk what happened, but the entire article has been destroyed.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 00:03, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I live in Southern Illinois and I call them crawlers... Pukey Alright, who created that goddamn pukey page THIS TIME!? Seijana 00:34, March 4, 2011 (UTC) The same guy of the other 2 times.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 00:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Fuck him. He needs to be perma-banned. This shit is getting annoying! Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 02:21, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Name The "zombie" part needs a capital Z. General Geers 05:28, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Just change it to "Pukie". Mt. Dew Yuck 00:50, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to get banned? RC™ 00:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) No I just want them to be called by their real name. Mt. Dew Yuck 00:53, March 10, 2011 (UTC) The real name IS NOT Pukie. Do you understand? General Geers 05:17, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Bull-fucking-shit they ain't called pukies. Everyone in Southern Illinois calls them that and not that gay crawler zombie name. Vieri 17:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Fuck off. We call things by the official name not some random bullshit that doesn't even make sense. 03:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Vieri, no one gives a rat's ass. And since I'm pretty sure you're Taco Meat Yuck, I've having an admin check your IP Address. Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 03:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) official name? is zombie crawler the official name. by treyarch? or just a generally accepted fan name? cuz everytime i play, i call them nova zombies, to distinguish them from the cripples (otherwise known as crawlers), and everyone seems to understand (i also discovered im not the only one who calls them nova zombies) so, is it the official name? if not, i suggest the article be renamed to nova zombies. reasons: well, they were tested with nova, and they emit nova gas when they die after being shot. i know of the previous discussion, but still, i cant but think crawler zombies was to differentiate from the actual zombies. maybe someone from treyarch should comment on this. ignore this if its the official name. i just think nova zombies would be a more fitting name. however, a mention of them being named "nova zombies" by the community in the trivia should be allowed instead KRISHANKO 06:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) They're pukies. No one wants to admit it though.Thug Tate 04:26, April 4, 2011 (UTC) 23:39, March 3, 2011 Sgt.Sandwich (Talk | contribs) moved Pukey to Crawler Zombie over redirect ‎ (Get an OFFICIAL source that calls them Pukies, then we'll see.) That is from the deletion log. Carbonite 0 04:32, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Taco Meat Yuck. 05:54, April 4, 2011 (UTC) LOL, what the hell kind of name is "Pukie"? It's not even a word! Sgt. S.S. 20:32, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Taco, Taco, Taco....how come you haven't been banned from your ip?.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 20:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :The official name is Crawler Zombie. This can be seen in the hints of the loading screen. : :To everyone who says "Everyone in South Illinoise calls the 'Pukies'." Well, you are wrong. I live down there, and no one, I repeat NO ONE except you and your friends call them Pukies. Everyone else either doesn't call them anything (they don't have it) or call it Gas or Crawler Zombies. Dinosaurfan1 21:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : :That's where you're wrong. Everyone I've ever talked to from Southern Illinois calls them pukies.Top Chef 12:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) : :I guess you only talk to yourself. Supertologist 22:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Activision didn't invent these. If any of you have played Uncharted: Drake's Fortune than it should be pretty clear that Activision took these out of that game. Activision put their eyes on the side of their head and slow them down a bit. The loin cloth, the skin color, the way they walk, even the habitat are all the same as the Descendants in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. You may know the Descendants as mutants or zombies. For all you people that want to defend Call of Duty and say that Uncharted copied Call of Duty, Uncharted: Drake's Fortune came out three years before Call of Duty: Black Ops. : And we give a crap about this because...?.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 00:11, April 21, 2011 (UTC) : lol I agree with this guy^ ^ and i just created an account on this wiki so i dont know how to sign in my posts so please tell me how CounterShift 16:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC)CounterShiftCounterShift 16:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : Nevermind CounterShift 16:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) About the article name I personally think it would be better if the article were named "Gas zombie". Now, I know what people will say to this - that "crawler zombie" should be the official name, as it's seen in the loading screens - but I would like to counter this argument with this argument - it's probably better if we use the most commonly accepted name for an article's subject as the title. For example: take Wikipedia's article on North Korea. If Wikipedia were to use the "official" name, the article would be called "People's Democratic Republic of Korea". But, because the country is more widely known as North Korea, that's what's used for the article's title. (I'm sure there's a WP policy explaining that, but I can't find it ATM.) Now, I am well aware that we aren't Wikipedia, but I think WP has the right idea there. The zombies are more commonly known as gas zombies, so should this be the article name? I think it should. Please take the time to think about this, and discuss my proposal. Thanks. Sgt. S.S. 21:57, April 27, 2011 (UTC) No, just because it's the most common name doesn't mean a name change. But your idea is a good idea. Dinosaurfan1 21:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) You're both wrong, they're pukies. Top Chef 12:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) First of all, the Wikipedia is a good idea, and it does set a standard for us to create and edit articles, but I must agree with Dinosaurfan - it also isn't clarified that Gas Zombie is a more popular or common name, but the Wikipedia policy idea is very good. And secondly, Top Chef, I understand that you call them Pukies, and I generally have no problem with that. However, it doesn't mean you yourself is correct, and the other names are just as good. Please don't attempt to create any controversial discussions however, as per other examples on this page. Tsunami Volt 14:24, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Tsunami, ignore him, he's a user who is banned who keeps sockpuppetting. 18:56, May 10, 2011 (UTC) : :we should call it gas zombies because if they blow of legs from a crawler what will you call it : :'Gas Zombie' and 'Crawler Zombie' are the two names here that are generally accepted (I'm ignoring 'Pukie' because the subject seems to create a lot of flame wars and such). I've heard other names, such as Nova 6 Zombies, which isn't bad because they are related to Nova 6 in one way, and Creepy Crawlies, as quoted from Dead Ops Arcade.And to the user who has not signed their comment, yes, a crawler Crawler Zombie is a bit repetitive and, well, ineffective in precisely describing what 'that' zombie is. Tsunami Volt 03:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : :They're pukies, thats final. T-Nasty 00:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::You are a fool who can't accept that you've lost. That's final. Sgt. S.S. 20:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Reason for Not Reappearing The article claims that the crawler zombies weren't present in Ascension because the PhD Flopper would render their attack pointless. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure the reason the crawler zombies got removed was because of complaints from the players. Otherwise, they probably would've been in Ascension and Call of the Dead because they seem to fit the environments. Just a thought They're not crawler zombies, they're pukies. T-Nasty 00:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Taco, go out, stop callng those things pukies. You've lost, get over it.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 00:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) How do we distinguish these things from regular crawlers? . . . if we don't call them by their real name which is pukie? Taco Meat Yuck is back... 03:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Steiner possible creator.and member of group 935 .I have seen a x ray of thiese things in project nova,and steiner was looking for alternite ways to win the war so i think its reasonable to suggest that Steiner could very easliy be part of group 935.Beacause of his connections to thses creatures . "6" zombie origen therory I believe that These gassers, are the mutant offspring of spetznaz in a dire atempt to hold off the infestation. 1-ocasinaly, Dempsey will say, " Wait- I'm not turning, am I?". He seems to be refering to being infected by the zombie plauge. Zombies are caused by 115, and spread through bites, and open wound contact. On kino, part of a wall with autoturrets may be visible with hacking. Also, in the main menue, russian troopers are on the moniters, fighting in hazmat suits and in gas clouds. Perhaps they were sent to die to stall for the wall. ( I just rymed!) And perhaps they died for extra time for scientists like Gersch to create effective wepons, and while they lived their last terrified seconds, as they turned, in the nova 6 gas,the zombies shredded them to their shorts. (And then some, bot thankfuly not all the way.) SO they mutated more. genetic enhancement. Think: like nateral selection, the survival of the fittest. 6 could easly kill as oposed to those jokers from round 1 at Naucht der untoten. so who was shot first? The one whose is nothing but a frigging mouth! Summery: Spetznaz went on a suicide mission with all cards out, but only to allow an emergency autoturret wall to be constructed behind the quarrentine line. The dead never stayed as such and mutated. Common Names for "Crawler Zombies" Some common names for the Crawler Zombies are... Crawlers Gas Zombies Smeagles Green Zombies Cool story. CoaZTalk 01:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) They're pukies, thats the best name there is. T-Nasty 00:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) GOD DAMMIT TACO.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 00:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) (sigh) Does anyone else but me think TMY sockpuppets are going to become a regular thing? Sgt. S.S. 20:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Move Can someone please move the title from a capital Z to a lower-case z? That's the grammatically correct capitalisation. I'd do it myself, but I can't for some reason. Sgt. S.S. 11:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't exactly agree with you. The term 'Zombie' here is more of a simple noun - it's become more of a proper noun. I can't provide evidence or proof or back-up my theory, but it just seems to me that in the 'Call of Duty Universe', the term 'Zombie' is more of a generic-associative-name. 11:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) It's the name, every article does that. General Geers 11:21, June 22, 2011 (UTC) According to what I learned in elementary school, when it comes to titles, every word starts with a capital letter, except for articles (a, the, or, and etc.) however, if an article is the first word in the title, the article must start with a captital letter. AJ.BialkeTalk! 11:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. General Geers 06:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Gas zombie!!! Can the page please be renamed to gas zombie. That is their official name, and it is definately NOT pukies! Ghillieinthemist123 14:07, July 20, 2011 (UTC) No. Their official name is "Crawler Zombie". The Gas Zombie was just used in the guide book so people wouldn't think we where talking about zombies without the legs. And "pukies" was just a name made up by some idiot and his idiot friends because they thought they looked like they where "puking". Plus, we already have a redirect page for Gas Zombies that takes it to Crawler Zombies. ;) Dinosaurfan1, expert on many games. 06:02, July 24, 2011 (UTC) You fags are both wrong, they're pukies. Main Man 22:14, August 23, 2011 (UTC) first seen in der riese so me and some friends were playing der riese in WAW and one time when i teleported i saw something resembling a crawler except it still had a face with eyes ears and a normal mouth so really theyre first seen while using a teleporter I won't be sleeping tonight. I'm scared. For life. See, I have a weird phobia of zombies, even though they aren't real, and these zombies are over the top. That's it, if zombies take over the world, I'm finished. Sgt. S.S. 19:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) hahaha lol thats so epic CounterShift 21:34, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Bringing up name issues (again, sorry). OK I'm sorry to bring up this issues for the millionth time, but after reading through the talk page a few problems arose with their name. You all want to call them Crawler Zombie, as that is what is said in the loading screen. If that's the case, Mystery Box and Monkey Bomb should be changed to Treasure Chest and Cymbal Monkey respectively. The loading screens aren't always right. They are definately NOT pukies, and Gas Zombies is a possible name. I think we should revert it back to the name Creepy Crawler, as that is what Dead Ops AND the characters call them (at least Dempsey). /*\_Capoe_/*\ 16:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I agree they should be called Creepy Crawlers. Perhaps we put something in the trivia about them being called pukies??? JiggleFisher 11:11~11~10~11 I agree with you (and we wont put anything in trivia about pukies since only one person seems to call them that and just wants to screw around with it) but i dont think we should rename them, just mention that they are called in other ways